


The Moon and the Shepherd

by binarylazarus



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Cinematic Universe, DCU (Comics), Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Mild Sexual Content, Soulmates, Spoilers for Batman V Superman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-01 01:37:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6495664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/binarylazarus/pseuds/binarylazarus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Selene cried out as the blade pierced Endymion’s heart, and in that moment, she vowed vengeance on those who killed her soul. A Diana and Bruce reincarnated soulmates AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this months ago, but I couldn't figure out where I wanted to go with it. Batman v Superman happened, and now I know what I want to do! The timeline is set in the DCEU (BvS onward), but I like to pull from comics and cartoons. The prologue is based on of the myth of Selene and Endymion, and it's one of my favorite stories. Bruce and Diana appear in the next chapter. If you haven't seen BvS there will be spoilers.

Endymion gazed at twinkling stars peeking through the clouds, wondering if she would appear. A gentle wind swept across the field pushing the clouds on an endless journey and a glow descended upon Gaia. “Selene,” her name escaped his lips in praise. Endymion was in the presence of the moon. 

Her light guided the lost and revealed dark creatures seeking to prey on the weak. Endymion spent many nights fighting the wolves hoping to cull his herd. Selene alighted the world revealing Endymion’s enemies, without her he would have perished. He desired to dance in the sky with his goddess, but he knew his place and cast his eyes back to his flock. “How foolish of a man am I to love the moon?” Endymion lamented. 

“Never foolish unless you do not mean it,” her voice cut through Endymion’s thoughts. His eyes shot up to the source, and he watched a woman, unparalleled in beauty, descend from the heavens. “Do you mean it shepherd?” 

“Endymion, my name is Endymion, and I will never love anyone more than you, Selene.” Smiling, Selene returned to her throne among the stars. 

She watched him for months. God and man lusted after her whispering promises of love, but their shallow worship left her empty. Ares chased her for over a millennia, but she was not a battle to conquer, and men only desired her power to banish the loneliness within themselves. Selene knew of Endymion and had heard his praises. He was handsome, courageous, pious, but perhaps a bit arrogant. “Only an arrogant man would cling to the love of a goddess,” Selene thought. He lived a lonely life craving her light and nothing more. It didn’t stop her from hoping his words held something more. 

Many more months passed before they saw each other again. Endymion wondered if it was only a dream until she pranced upon Gaia on the night of a new moon. From that moment on her visits occurred more often and he worshiped her. Selene wondered if this is what falling in love feels like.

For two years Selene and Endymion danced together. For two years they learned to love each other. He became more than just a mortal. He became hers. At the cusp of autumn, they shared their first kiss, at the end of spring they laid together, and mid-summer brought thoughts of children, but winter brought their end. 

As Selene and Endymion’s love grew so did Ares jealousy. The mortal was undeserving of the heart of his moon, so he plotted Endymion’s demise. Ares beseeched Helios, brother of Selene, and told him of the mortal, Endymion, who defiled his sister. Enraged, Helios rode his chariot to slay the man. Selene, feeling her brother’s anger, rushed to stop him. 

“Brother I beg you! Do not believe Ares’ lies,” she cried out but her voice could not reach Helios’ ears. Selene screamed in agony as the blade pierced her lover’s heart. She ran to Endymion cradling his body begging him to stay. A terrible darkness swept the land as day turned to dusk. “How dare you!” Selene bellowed, “who gave you right to slay the innocent? Who gave you the power to destroy my soul?” Helios felt crushed under his sister’s rage. Selene lunged at him, but her goal was not to attack him. Helios was too slow to realize this as the blade pierced her body. 

A sea of the cosmos flowed from Selene and she laughed, “In death I curse you and Ares for plotting against me.” She spat at his feet, blood black like shadows. “You are no kin of mine, leave knowing that I will come back to cut out your heart, you wretched twin.” Helios ran. 

Turning to her dead love, starlight fell from her eyes, “Oh my sweet Endymion. What cruel fate is this?” Kissing his lips she whispered one final promise to him. “I will never love anyone more than you, Endymion. May we meet in another life.”


	2. First Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pinching the bridge of her nose Diana waved off another waiter. While the circumstances demanded a stiff drink, Alexander Luthor had the very object which forced her out of the shadows. If it meant listening to him drone on about Prometheus, so be it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, I want to thank everyone for leaving kudos! Second, I apologize for making everyone wait for so long. Third, I just want to apologize if the order of events doesn't exactly match the movie. I've seen the movie twice in theaters, but I've taken a few liberties (I doubt Snyder is doing a long lost soulmate subplot, anyways). Enjoy!

Weariness clung to her, and no amount of blinking would push it back. Her fabricated reality threatened to crumble before her eyes all because a man sought to expose her. Anger bubbled within, and dark thoughts crossed her mind, but she crushed those emotions deep inside. Diana Prince felt the weight of her immortality, her exhaustion.

Pinching the bridge of her nose Diana waved off another waiter. While the circumstances demanded a stiff drink, Alexander Luthor had the very object which forced her out of the shadows. If it meant listening to him drone on about Prometheus, so be it. She would retrieve the photo at all costs. Glancing around the room Diana locked onto a man with a glossy look in his eyes. Her eyes lingered on his form. He stood apart from other socialites, telltale signs of fatigue etched on his face, but there was something else. The man in question broke his passive state as if aware of Diana's gaze. Brown eyes locked with her hazels and a breath caught in her throat. 

Blood rushed to her head, the rhythmic beat of her heart deafened in her ears, but Diana could not break the trance. Fingertips ghosted over her neck a voice caressed her ear. Blood thrummed to an ancient chant. Just before her knees gave way someone bumped into her breaking the connection. A shaky breath escaped her lips. Composing herself, she glanced back at the forlorn man only to find him gone. Scanning the crowd she caught a glimpse of him heading downstairs, and a force compelled her to follow the man. She still needed to find her photo; maybe The Fates were trying to tell her something.

Bruce Wayne gripped the stairwell, knuckles whitening, the ringing in his ears crescendoed to an unbearable octave. "Bruce...Bru...Master Bruce," Alfred called out through the earpiece. The ringing dulled and Bruce composed himself, "where am I going?" Bruce heard a gruff through the earpiece; Alfred would interrogate him later tonight. 

He wasn't sure what had just happened. He remembered the smell of myrtle, of dusk, and felt the chill of the night run up his spine. A voice called out but when he looked into the direction of the voice he only saw her. They had never met, but he felt like he had known her forever. His senses bewitched him with smells familiar yet foreign. Spectral hands tugged playfully at the hair on the back of his neck. A light laughter began to resonate at an intolerable frequency. Something caused the woman to break contact, and Bruce rushed to the stairwell hoping the humming subsided. Reaching his destination, Bruce looked around before stepping inside the mini server room. There was little time to dwell on strange encounters. 

Diana trailed the man as he took off down the stairs. Part of her wanted to question him, find out who he was, or if he too heard whispers in his ears. She leaned on the railing and watched him slip into what appeared to be the computer room. Using her enhanced hearing she caught the snippets of the man talking to someone. It seemed others were interested in Luthor's secrets, but she couldn't let another learn her identity. A woman brushed past her, heels clicking in haste down the stairwell. Catching snippets of the conversation, she discovered the man's name was Wayne. "Mr. Wayne," she tested his name on her lips feeling as if she had known him forever.

Mr. Wayne swayed up the stairwell feigning drunkenness. The other woman followed him up to ensure he made it back. Diana eyed him from afar. Another man approached Wayne and with both men occupied Diana knew this would be her only chance. "Pretty girl, bad habit, don't quote me." A sense of pride bloomed within knowing his eyes were on her. Inside the server room, she noticed a strange device attached to some wires. She deduced it belonged to Mr. Wayne and pulled it off the disregarding the consequences. 

Humiliation. Bruce was accustomed to it given his drunken party persona, but humiliation by Lex Luthor unsettled him. Back in the server room, the smell of myrtle overwhelmed him. She had been here and took the device. Irritated, he spun around and froze. There she stood just out of his reach. The world dissolved around him; there was only her. The ringing came back at such an unbearable frequency it made him want to call out, beg her to make it stop. So he did; she ran. 

They met for the first time again. Her brain urged her to leave for there was nothing left at this party, except him. He smelt of earth at predawn it compelled her to linger. Blood thrummed to that ancient rhythm, craving some unknown desire. The heat in her veins consumed her; she burned. Diana feared these sensations but couldn't escape. He moved towards her breaking the spell. She ran. "Miss, wait!" He called after her, and a thrill raced up her spine. A thrill of being chased, hunted. She left him with a smile. With the party in her rearview mirror, Diana let out a weary sigh without relief. There was no relief while thoughts of him consumed her mind. 

A momentary pause, a smirk, then she was gone. Turning to the valet he asked if they knew the woman. "Ms. Prince." The ringing in his ears ceased. He thought only of her.


End file.
